PokeBrother
by jessie stitch
Summary: Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, Gary and Brock are trapped together! Big mahem unfolds as they find the true personalities of Gary and Brock! AAMRN JAJRN Sorta like Big Brother
1. The Invitations

.-'-.DISCLAIMER.-'-.  
I don't think I own pokemon. I own all the pokemon that aren't part of the 251 in the list besides Wynaut, Yomawaru, Latias or any of the other in the soon-to-be 351 list. I own the others with Beth *msitys twin*. And YOU CAN'T SUE ME HA!!!! I'M A GIRL!!!!!!! Yep, there's no msitaking me for Satoshi. Now... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Alright! I won a free trip!" Ash cheered. He bounded around everywhere. "Lucky lucky lucky! I'm so lucky!" he whooped and hollered.   
"Ash! Be careful or your gunna' knock one of your mum's vases down," Misty grabbed Ash in an attempt to calm him down. "Lemme' see that thing," Misty grabbed the invitation from Ash's hand and read;  
  
Dear Ash Ketchum,  
  
You have been invited to our Pokemon Cabin Flash, where people come and celebrate what they have achieved so far. You may bring one friend along with you. We look forward to seeing you at the party.  
  
"So this is what you were raving on about huh Ash? Well it says you can take a friend so who's it gunna be?" Misty asked politly. Ash however, was still bouncing around. Misty sighed and went into the ktchen to help Mrs. Ketchum with dinner. Ash will cool down once he smells food Misty told herself.  
  
"Oh hi Misty! Ash sounds very excited about something, what's going on?" Delia placed the chicken in the oven. Misty started chopping the vegetables that were on the chopping board. "He's just excited about this trip he won to a Pokemon trainer cabin. The letter says he can bring a friend, I hope he picks me!" Misty answered.   
Delia came over to Misty and gave her her you really don't have to do that look. Misty smiled and gave her the oh but I insist look and continued with her vegie business. Delia took the hint and sat herself on the kitchen bench. "That sounds very nice! I think this trip will do Ash some good. He has been training a lot after all. Still I wish he could just stay here with me," Delia stated, though began to get a little sad towards the end. She shook away her sadness and gave a courageous smile, "Still I guess he can't stay with me all the time!". Misty chuckled.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Brock swung the front door open. Ash stopped leaping around for a minute to see who was there. "Guess who just got a free vacation?" Brock boomed trembling with excitement.   
"ME ME ME!!!! How'd you know Brock?" Ash cheered.   
Brock looked on confused. "Let me get this straight," he stated, "you, and me, we both got a Pokemon cabin flash invite?".   
Ash explained that he got one too, and that he was trying to decide who to take with him. "Well since you got one I guess that excludes you from my choices so that leaves Misty. MISTY! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME TO THAT TRIP I WON!" Ash hollered to Misty.   
"Wait a minute Ash, I was gonna take Misty to that! Oh well, I guess I can always take somebody else..." Brock sighed. As soon as Misty came through the door to the living room Brock went upstairs to Ash's room to do something or other.  
  
"Really? You wanna take me? Thank you so much Ash! But what about Brock?" Misty hugged Ash.  
Ash blushed and told her everything about Brock's invitation and that Brock would just get someone else. Now that everything was settled, apart from Brock's guest, everybody sat down to enjoy dinner. The smell of chicken lured Brock down to the dining room.  
  
  
A woman, man, and a Meowth were shuffling through the not-so-crowded mall of Viridian City. The woman was dressed in a long blue dress, with lightly tinted blue glasses to match. Her crimson hair fell over her back and bobbed around as she walked. The man was dressed in loose black pants with a red shirt. His shoulder-length blue hair reflecting in the light. The Meowth had a cute little cap on, and was walking on two feet. "God Jessie how I hate having to dress up like this," the man whispered to the girl, "I'm getting very hot".   
"Once we get to the Viridian City Gym we can get out of these stuffy disguises and into some more comfortable clothing. Just deal with it for now," Jessie replied taking the man's hand in hers.  
"D'ya think I like wearin dis goofy hat? It keeps fallin over my head!" the Meowth chimed in, "Ya ain't da only one with problems here James." James sighed and continued walking along.  
  
Once they reached the gym two guards blocked their path. "You here for the badge?" they said bluntly.   
"We are but two people lost in space on a rocket," Jessie and James whispered to the guards. This was the secret entry code for Team Rocket. The guards pulled away their swords showing no expression at all. Jessie and James bowed to the guards as everyone did then entered.   
  
The long hallway loomed upon them. Even though they had been here many times The Boss still frightened them in some way. They knew that this was silly because they knew that Giovanni would never hurt anybody, especially them, but you could never be too careful.   
  
They reached their room and turned the key to enter. Meowth instinctivly jumped onto the bed. "Ah, finally I comfy bed ta lay on. Youse guys should really come here more often, it beats camping out and always havin ta be on da look out for dose twerps huntin us down wid his Pikachu any day!" Meowth sighed contentedly. He started purring as he dozed off. As James started to unzip his pants Meowth turned away to give them their privacy. "You know all to well that we hate chasing that rotten twerps Pikachu just as much as you do, but we got the Pikachu asignment and we can't very well quit now," James said. He peeled off his sweaty shirt and pants and got dressed into some thinner shorts and top. Jessie wrapped a towel around herself and made her way to teh shower. "Don't worry James, I'm not going to use all the hot water this time," she called out to James as she turned the shower on.   
  
Knock knock! Somebody knocked on the door. "Jessie! James! Meowth! It's me Mondo! I got a letter for you!" Mondo called through the door.  
"Come on in Mondo," James replied. Mondo approached James and handed him a letter. It was addressed to Jessie. "Hey Jess! Letter for ya! Get yer butt outta da shower and read it!" Meowth yelled.  
"Meowth let her have her shower will ya?" James scowled at Meowth. Mondo suggested to leave but James insisted him on staying. As Mondo thanked James, he sat down at the table and started on an apple. Just as he was about to bite, he stopped. Regaining his manners he asked James if he could have it. "Well yer slobber's been all over it ya may as well dig in now," Meowth snickered.   
"Meowth! Where have your manners gone today? And I thought you were meant to be asleep! Sorry about him Mondo I dunno what's gotten into him today," James apologised for Meowth's behaviour. Mondo smiled and too ka bit out of the apple.  
"Dere ain't nuthin wrong with me James! Do I guess I am bein a little pest with ma big Meowth," Meowth apologised.  
"MONDO! I'M COMING OUT NOW SO TURN AROUND," Jessie called through the bathroom. James smiled as he prepared to have his shower. When Mondo turned around jessie came out from the corner and went to her bedroom. James made his way to the bathroom.  
  
Once Jessie and James were dressed again, Jessie opened the letter. "Ah! We've won a trip to a Pokemon cabin flash! I can take one friend with me. Well we all know who THAT'S gunna be," Jessie smiled and looked at James.   
"Meowh, you're the pokemon so you're coming too," James scratched Meowth behind the ears.   
"Well I hope you have fun there, when does it start and where is it?" Mondo asked.  
"Hmm, says it's in the mountainous areas of Lompoyo Town. Sounds lumpy!" Jessie answered, "And it's on this Thursday coming up!".  
With only two days away, Jessie, James and Meowth prepared what they would need, and got a good night's sleep. Before going to bed however, they called in to the Boss to receive their paycheck and tell him that they would be away for two weeks. 


	2. Meet the party People

When Thursday finally came around, Ash, Misty and Brock set foot on the bus.  
Brock's guest was waiting at the cabin for them. As the bus drove off, Ash   
gave another big smile to his letter. Misty just looked out of the window,   
while Brock busied himself by flirting with a few girls taht were on the bus.  
"I wonder how many other people are going? I hope we get to battle!" Ash smiled   
hopefully.  
"I don't think so Ash. It says it's a relaxing vacation, and I don't think a  
pokemon battle is very relaxing for the pokemon," Misty answered. Ash sighed  
disappointedly.  
"Oh well, it'll still be fun," he said trying to put on a brave face. Brock,   
having gotten bored with the girls rejecting him, came over to Ash.  
"Look Ash, pokemon battles aren't everything. You've still got me and Misty  
to hang around with, and have fun. Just forget about being a pokemon trainer  
and be a wild kid," brock tried to reassure Ash.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Thank's for driving us Mondo. It's way better than getting on a bus with all   
of those accusing eyes on us," Jessie thanked Mondo as he drived them to the  
cabin.  
"Don't mention it. Besides I like helping people out," Mondo laughed. Jessie  
smiled. It took a lot to get Mondo down in the dumps. Just like James, she thought,   
James doesn't let little things get to him, and he doesn't point fingers. Just  
another reason for why I love him so much.  
"Looks like she's in her dream world again," Meowth laughed. Jessie was staring  
up at the roof of the car. A bump in the road caused her to hit her head on  
the roof.  
"OUCH!" she cried.   
"Should be more on guard den shouldn't ya?" Meowth snided.  
"Hmf. Thanks for your support Meowth," Jessie snapped as she rubbed her head.  
"Look Jess! We're here!" James pointed. The cabin slowly creeped into their   
view as the jeep came up the hill. A bus was just stopping outside.   
"Well I guess our party people have arrived," James smiled. He took Jessie by  
the hand and helped her out of the car. Once Jessie and Meowth were out and   
Mondo had left, the three rocketeers approached the cabin.  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
"Hmm, I wonder where everyone else is? Oh well! Guess we got the whole cabin   
to ourselves!" Ash jumped.  
"I call the food! I got first dibs!" Brock dashed into the cabin.  
"Hold it right there you. Where's your friend? I wanna meet her," Misty   
grabbed Brock by the ear and pulled him back to her.  
"Who said he was a girl? HE'S A BOY!" Brock snapped back. Misty facefaulted.  
"Hey! I think I see two people coming, they must be here for the party too.  
HELLO!!!" Misty shouted and waved when she saw two people coming up the hill.  
Ash turned around to look. It was Jessie and James!  
"RRR HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE? THIS IS THE POKEMON CABIN   
FLASH TRIP THAT ONLY POKEMON TRAINERS CAN COME TO!" Ash hollered. He clicked  
Bulbasaur's pokeball and threw.  
"Bubba bubbasaur!" Bulbasaur cried happy to be in battle.   
"Ash don't!" Misty cried jumping in front of Ash. Ash stood there dumbfounded.  
Jessie and James were confused too. At the Wobbuffet festival misty had said  
that she didn't want to be friends with them anymore, yet here she was defending  
them. Misty, realising her situation, sweatdropped.  
"Uh, you see, Ash," she fumbled for words.  
"Ah, you, haven't challenged them to the battle yet?" she tried.   
Ash scowled. James scowled back. They were nose to nose now.  
"Ash? We decline your stupid battle," James said coldly.  
"Fine. What's the use of battling you losers?" Ash said just as bluntly.  
"LOOK IF WE'RE GUNNA BE IN A CABIN TOGETHER LET'S JUST FORGET ABOUT THE WHOLE  
GOOD-GUY BAD-GUY ROUTINE AND GET ALONG!!!!" Brock shouted breaking Ash and James   
up.   
"Well I hate ta admit it but Ash really does make a better bad guy dan we do!  
He does sic his little Pikachu on us when we ain't doin nuthin wrong!" Meowth  
crossed his arms over his chest. Ash grunted and turned his back.  
James turned away too and went back to Jessie. "Well, so much for our romantic   
get-away!" he snorted. You could stil lsee the disappointment in his eyes, no  
matter how much he tried to cover it with anger.  
Jessie smiled sweetly at James and took his hand. She promised him that they  
would do something extra special once thsi was over.  
  
Brock took order and shoved everybody into the cabin. He went around the cabin  
in search of his guest. Surley, there was his guest, standing by the back   
window. Brock gestured for him to come into the warm cabin, outside from the   
cold, to introduce him to everyone. 


	3. Getting Acquainted

A/N: In this chapter the pokemon will be talking, and since we have no idea what they're saying, I'll translate it. The translations  
will be notified in 's. And when Meowth talks to Pikachu, he uses the word 'nya' instead of Meowth  
because I think it sounds cuter. Just watch the Mewtwo Returns special and you'll see what I mean!  
  
  
  
"GARY!?!?!" Ash shouted in shock.Brock was leading Gary into the cabin. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GARY  
YOU'D NEVER WIN SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Ash went on. His arms and legs were flailing around everywhere.  
Gary sighed and put his suitcase down.   
"For your information Brock invited me here. But I am surprised YOU actually got an invitation!" Gary  
said sarcastically. Ash scowled. Jessie and James sighed and sat down on the bed.   
"Ash, give it up will ya? Gary's here whether you like it or not so just let everyone get on with their holiday  
and quit your whining," James said exhaustedly. He let his head drop down onto the pillow.   
"I hate Gary just as much as you do so we're all in the same predicament as you," Jessie mumbled.  
"What did you say Jessie?" Gary asked politly, though everyone knew he was faking it.  
"Brock, why on earth would you wanna invite GARY to this place?" Misty whispered to Brock, a curious expression  
wiped across her face.   
Brock sweatdropped. He gave the worried-courageous anime smile and waved his hands around explaining  
"Well a he he, ya see. Well, I uh, um, I wanted somebody to talk to because I knew that you and Ash  
would be flirting big time and from the way Team Rocket are always flirting, I figured they'd do it here  
too so uh, um, I wanted to give you some privacy!".  
Misty's face blushed a deep scarlet red when she heard this. Of course she would be flirting with Ash but  
did Brock really have to know? How did he find out about this? Jessie heard Brock's statement too and turned away. She  
hid her head in the pillow so it was obvious she was blushing too.   
"Well who's gunna have which bed?" Ash questioned.   
"Wow Ash I'm surprised you thought up something sensible like that," Gary said edging over to the bed next to the window.  
"WELL I DIDN'T HEAR YOU SAYING ANYTHING SMART!" Ash snapped back. Gary said nothing because he knew Ash had  
a point. Ash slyly smiled because he knew he had won.   
"Firstly I think there should be somebody to take charge of everyone, and be in control of decisions," Brock  
boasted. He proudly went on, "I think it should be me!".  
"CAN IT BROCK!!!" everyone shouted angrily *all except Gary* at Brock. Misty and Jessie drew out there dreaded mallets-of-doom  
and gave Brock a double whammy knock out. Two bumps grew on his head. Gary snorted a saracastic remark under his  
breath. "What a bunch of pathetic losers, I wish I'd never agreed to come here," he grumbled.  
Gary saw Jessie, James, Meowth, Ash, Misty and Pikachu heading into the kitchen. He decided not to follow, after all,  
they were probably planning on how to make his life here miserable.  
  
"Ok, we're stuck in a cabin, out in the mountains, with no visible means of communication," Misty said thoughtfully  
as she went through the facts.  
"I have a mobile!" Jessie and James said in unison, holding up their phones. James' had a sapphire blue cover with a  
red rose on the back. Jessie's was an emerald green cover with a Moltres on the back.   
They both blushed when they saw each others covers and quickly put them away. Ash and Misty would most likely figure out  
why they were those specific colour designs.  
"Pika pika chuuuu" :I think they love each other: Pikachu slyly added.  
"Nya nya, nyasu nya nya!" :Stop it Pikachu! They have a right to love each other: Meowth said in pokemon talk so that Ash couldn't understand.  
"Chu pi pi pi pi? Pikaaaa" :So you really like them? WE'll see about that: Pikachu smiled slyly. Meowth glared back and turned back to   
the conversation.  
  
"Well I really don't think Gary and Brock are gunna help us with decisions. I say we find out who wants which bed first, and then if somebody  
wants the same bed as someone else, we'll flip a coin. So which two of us are gunna have the double bed?" Misty asked.  
Jessie and James volunteered.  
"Well that settles that. Meowth where do you wanna sleep? I know tht Ash and I will get the bunks becuase there's no way you're getting  
me on the couch or the floor!" Misty asked Meowth.  
"Hmm, I'll prolly sleep wid dese two," Meowth pointed to Jessie and James. James picked Meowth up and placed him in his lap.  
"Do you mind if I have the top bunk Ash?" Misty asked Ash.  
"Nope, go ahead Misty. I was gunna ask you for the bottom bunk," Ash answered.  
"Well I think we should go and unpack. Say when are the other people going to come here?" Jessie stated.  
verybody shrugged.   
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP BEEP! Jessie's mobile rang to the tune of marriage. She blushed and quickly answered it, "Hello this is Jessie? What?  
Oh well, we'll be fine without 'em. Ok, thanks, bye!".  
Everyone looked at Jessie curiously.  
"Ok so my phone has a lot of things to do with James and I think about marrying.." Jessie confessed but James put his hand over her mouth.  
"Jess that's not what they wanna know they wanna know who just rang you!" he blushed and whispered to her.  
Jessie blushed scarlet red when she realised that she had nearly blurted out her whole secret with James.  
I hope they didn't hear me Jessie gasped though she knew it would be impossible for them to NOT have heard her.  
"It was the Pokemon Cabin Flash team they said that the other people got caught in the bus so they aren't coming so we're the only ones  
who are going to be here oh my look at the time! isn't it dinner time for you kids? Come on let's go go go!" Jessie hurriedly pushed  
Ash and Misty into the lounge and yanked James over to the oven. Before leaving on Ash's shoulder however,  
Pikachu added "Pika pi chuu, Pikachu pi pikachu!" :I don't think Ash heard what Jessie said. Misty either:  
"Yeah well don't tell 'em!" Meowth answered and went to Jessie and James again.  
"James I hope they don't go on and on about us, if Ash were to EVER find out about us I don't think I could stand it!" Jessie looked at James.  
James reassured her and said that if they did find out, he would somehow find a way to embarrass Ash with Misty.  
"Anyway, we shouldn't be ashamed of our love for each other! So what if they find out it's none of their business," James   
held Jessie's hand.  
"Hey I hate ta break up yer to-be kissy-face moment but I'm gettin hungry and I'm sure da twerps are hungry too!" Meowth interupted.  
"I've got a good thought to let him make his dinner himself!" Jessie smiled devilishly.   
"Yeah, interupting us!" James added. They picked Meowth up and both gave him a noogie.  
"Oh well, better get cooking. Wonder if they have pre-ordered food though?" James wondered as he went to stand up. As if on cue,  
a pizza delivery man knocked on the door and handed them a two pizzas.   
  
"WOW! PIZZA! THIS IS A GREAT START TO THE DAY!" Ash said through a mouthful of pizza.   
"I really don't think this vacation will be so hard after all!" Jessie laughed as she sat down to dig in.  
Little did they know about what was to come next... 


	4. Idiots Night

By the time it was 10pm everybody went to bed. Brock ended up on the floor. Since he found this out he was   
complaining, grouching and turning to stone all night.   
  
In the lounge Brock and Gary were asleep. Gary had a termite's nest in his pants *figure of speech* and was  
tossing and turning everywhere. He wriggled around so much that, PLONK! Gary rolled off the couch onto Brock.  
"OUCH!" Brock cried out. Gary's face was flat against Brock's face and snoring loudly. It was enough to  
make someone go deaf. As Gary snored louder than ever, he started dribbling. One huge wad of spit made it's way  
down Gary's cheek and onto Brock. As more dribble came, the more it edged into Brock's mouth.  
"EEW ICKY!" Brock squealed like a little wussy girl. He shoved Gary back onto the couch.  
When Brock finally got to sleep he started snoring too. With him and Gary snoring their heads   
off, it sounded like a heard of Donphan stampeding through the room.   
  
Ash and Misty woke with a start when they heard Brock and Gary snoring. They sat up. BONK!  
They both hit their heads in unison. "OOW!" they frowned and rubbed their heads.   
"Did you? But Ash/Misty.. Stop that!" they both kept trying to talk, but ended up speaking  
at the same time.   
"What da freakin' hell is goin on in dere? Sounds like a pack a Miltank's runnin through dis place!"  
Meowth demanded sleepily after being rudley awakened.  
"I wouldn't mind getting in on the details here," James rolled over.  
Jessie was already up, walking determindly towards the lounge. "You coming Misty? I think we have some   
stake, hammer and fan business," she smiled evily. Misty returned her evil smile and jumped out  
of bed to join Jessie.  
When Jessie and Misty returned to bed, everyone heard the faint sound of stars going around Gary and Brock's  
heads.   
  
"Ow, my head still hurts," Ash complained rubbing his head. A small bump was growing on Ash's head.  
Misty chimed in saying that she could go for a panadol. They both had huge headaches.  
"Chuu," Pikachu said sympathetically to Ash and Misty.   
"Here, drink this. It's some of my herbal tea that I make whenever Jessie and I are sick," James  
handed Ash and Misty a steaming cup.   
"Careful, it's hot," James warned them.  
Ash and Misty smiled and sipped the tea.  
"MARY HAD A LITTLE MAREEP! LITTLE MAREEP! LITTLE MAREEP! MARY HAD A LITTLE MAREEP! WHO SUCKED AS BAD AS SHE DID!"  
Brock started running around the cabin. Gary was chasing after him chanting, "SPRINKLE SPRINKLE LITTLE STARMIE!  
HOW ABOUT A STUPID MARMIE! WISHY WASHY IN THE DIRT! DO A DO DO DA DA DA! SPRINKLE SPRINKLY BIG OLD STARMIE!  
STAMP A STICKER ON YOUR WULBO!".  
"You idiot marmie isn't even a word!" Jessie yelled.  
Brock and Gary chased each other endlesslly around the whole cabin.  
"Exactly what good is that going to do?" Misty screeched, "ooh I shouldn't have done that my headache just came  
back.  
"How about dis fer a song, what kinda idiot are you? how do you do da things ya do? Stupidity is shinin through yer bones!  
What kinda idiot are you? Gettin dumber tried and true. And do you have a small small brain? What kinda  
idiot are you?" Meowth laughed.   
Brock stopped for a minute with a dopey expression on his face. Gary kept running and smacked into Brock.  
When Brock fell down Gary was still on top of him pumping his legs in running mode, still getting nowhere.  
"I have to get out of this maniac filled house! Oh, I'm talking about Gary and Brock ok not you guys. I think I'll  
go outside," Jessie rubbed her temples and took a slice of her toast as she stood up and went to the door.  
When she opened it, a huge gush of snow came fludding through the door. Everyone's mouths dropped open, except  
for Brock's and Gary's. "RAIN! WOOHOO! RAIN RAIN SNIFF AWAY! JUMP IN A BOTTLE DRINK DOWN SOME COKE!"   
Brock dashed over to the snow and started dancing around in it.  
"That isn't rain! That's a pile of Nidoqueen poop! And I'm there! Make way for Gary!" Gary dived into  
the snow headfirst.  
"YOU IDIOTIC MORONS! DON'T YOU SEE THAT YOUR STUPID SNORING CAUSED THIS FREAKIN AVALANCHE! NOW WE'RE STUCK HERE WITH YOU!"  
Misty panicked.   
"OH GREAT WE'RE STUCK IN A CABIN, HAVE LIMITED FOOD SUPPLIES AND WE HAVE A PAIR OF MINDLESS LUMPS TO LOOK AFTER!   
WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS TORMENT?!" James added.  
"PIKA PI PI, PIKA PIKA CHU CHUPI KA CHU!!! KA KA PI CHU!" Pikachu zipped over to Ash's backpack to find his pokeball.  
"Chu ka pikachu," Pikachu sighed and went   
back to the dilema.  
"You know it's really hard to believe that Gary and Brock were acting DECENT yesterday and now they're complete  
idiots!" Ash said thoughtfully.  
Brock and Gary started tossing the snow everywhere. Some of it sprayed onto Jessie. She scowled and threw  
the clod that got thrown in her hair in the dead center of Gary.  
"YUCK! THERE'S SO MUCH SNOW IN MY HAIR THAT THE CODLNESS IS GETTING TO MY HEAD!" Jessie screamed, tears welling up in her  
eyes. She dashed to the bathroom and slammed the door. She ran the water in the bath and placed her head  
underneath it to get the snow out of her hair.  
"Alright I think you guys have had enough play for one day. Now it's time for all good little, er, big  
boys to sit down and watch TV," James tried. He walked calmly towards Brock and Gary. He held out both hands  
and helped them up. When they stood up James led them to the couch and sat them down.  
"Now who wants ice-cream?" he said cheerily clapping his hands once. Gary and Brock squealed happily  
like a couple of hyper-active Pichu. James went into the kitchen after turning the TV onto the cartoon channel.  
  
"Whoah! Where did that parental attitude come from?" Misty asked.   
"Toge toge prrrriiiiiii!"   
Togepi chirped happily.   
James smiled and prepared the ice-cream. I've been practicing was all he said.  
Misty kept pursueing the subject trying to get more information from him.  
"Jimbo here likes ta think about da kids he's gunna have one day so he likes ta practice on people," Meowth  
answered after getting sick and tired of Misty's questions.  
Misty asked who he was thinking of having the kids with.  
"Who else but mmfff phh umm!" Meowth tried to conclude but was cut short by James. He had put his hand over  
Meowth's mouth.  
"It really isn't your business Misty," James sweatdropped. Misty, took the hint and stopped asking questions  
and went to Ash to figure out what they would do about the avalanche. 


	5. The Second Avalanche

"What's gotten into Brock?" Ash asked, "I always knew Gary was dumb on the inside but I had no idea about Brock!"  
"Stuff them! Dey can go get buried in da snow fer all I care!" Meowth spat.  
"WOOOB BUFFET!" Wobbuffet popped out as if to conclude what Meowth said.   
Jessie sighed and left Wobbuffet out. She couldn't be bothered bringing him back. They could hear Gary laughing hysterically  
in the lounge.  
"Well the two dweebs are having fun. Lucky them," Jessie grumbled and turned her head towards them.  
"ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP US YOU GREEDY LITTLE STINK POTS?" she yelled.   
"Hey take it easy Jess, they're just idiots. You saw how they were acting yesterday and they were perfectly fine!" James comforted Jessie  
and put his arm around her shoulder. Jessie kept letting off steam then sighed.  
"Well I thikn you need a dictionary James. Perfectly fine doesn't mean acting snobby! That Gary. And   
Brock was just being bossy," Ash complained. James agreed.  
"Uh, I hate to break up your little tiff right now but don't we have a bigger problem to handle? Like say, WE'RE  
SURROUNDED BY SNOW?!?" Misty broke up the conversation.  
"YEAH!" Brock shouted.   
"His favourite show must be on," Misty sighed. A few seconds later, the floor began to shake. It rumbled and jolted  
everyone around.   
"Pikachu!!!!" Pikachu screamed and jumped onto Ash.  
"You're right Pikachu it must be another avalanche!" Ash cried. He grabbed Misty's hand.   
Jessie was terrified. She grabbed onto James and went into a full-body hug like there was no tomorrow.  
James kept just as tight a grip on her. Meowth jumped onto James' head and held on for all he was worth. His claws  
dug into James' head but James didn't care, all that was important was that everyone was alright.  
Togepi started crying for his mommy and held on tight to Misty's leg. Brock and Gary however, were stamping their feet  
and whooping loudly.  
"NO WONDER THIS AVALANCHE CAME IT WAS FROM ALL THAT RACKET THEY MADE DURING THE NIGHT!" James shouted, his voice barely  
came through the noise of the falling snow. About a minute later the avalanche subsided. After all the jumbling everyone was sprawled  
across the floor. Ash, Misty, Togepi and Meowth finally let go. Jessie and James stayed put.   
"Aren't you coming?" Misty asked them.  
"James I still don't want to let go, please keep holding me," Jessie whispered into James' ear.  
James tightened in his response and told Misty that they were still preparing if another avalanche came.  
Misty thought this was a lame excuse but decided not to push it. She shrugged and stepped into the lounge to give Brock and Gary  
a piece of her mind.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Hi Misty! Come to watch Cheez TV with us? Pokemon Water War is about to start," Gary told Misty and patted the cushion next to him.  
"Ah sure. But I'll sit over here," Misty sweatdropped and sat on the floor. Ash sat down next to her.   
"HEY TEAM ROCKET! OUR SHOW IS ON!" Ash shouted out to Jessie and James.  
Misty scowled and told Ash that while they were in the cabin, Team Rocket weren't Team ROcket, they were people known as  
Jessie and James.  
"They don't call us twerps so the least we can do is not call them Team Rocket," she concluded.  
Ash nodded and shouted out to Jessie and James, "HURRY! IF YOU DON'T COME NOW JESSIE AND JAMES YOU'RE GONNA MISS POKEMON!"  
"That's better Ash," Misty smiled.  
Jessie came into the room but tripped on one of Brock's shoes. Gary splurted out laughing and roleld on the floor holding his side.  
"I really don't see the humour Gary," Jessie said through gritted teeth, her face flat on the floor.  
Misty went to help Jessie up once she was kneeling. Jessie thanked Misty then shot a glare at Brock and Gary.  
They'll pay for this she grumbled to herself. James entered the room carrying a tray of biscuits. Ash, Misty, Jessie, Brock and Gary's  
faces all lit up when they saw them. Brock and Gary dashed for the food. James lifted the tray up out of their reach.  
"Nope, none for you naughty boys until you start behaving like civilised people. Here, Ash, Misty, Jessie,"  
James smiled. He set the tray down on the floor. Brock suddenly snapped out of his stupidity trance.  
"Wha wha? What just happened? Did I go all funny and stupid?" Brock asked confused.  
"You sure did. I think Borck can have some biscuits now James," Misty giggled. James agreed and handed a handful  
of biscuits to Brock.  
"WOOHOO!" Brock cheered and took a bite out of one. Gary, however, was still in his dumb mood and took a chance by   
dashing to the tray. He grabbed a biscuit and guzzled it down.  
"GARY!" everyone sighed.   
"Ok that's it. You've been a bad bad pokemon trainer Gary. I think you need a time-out!" Jessie stood up and took charge.  
She grabbed Gary's hand and led him to the corner of the kitchen. "Now you stay there and think about wht you did, and wipe that  
dopey smile of your face! Come back when you're feeling civilised," Jessie told Gary clearly. Gary burst into tears and blubbered like a maniac.  
Jessie returned to the lounge just in time to see the end of the opening theme to pokemon.  
"Gee you act like a parent and Gary starts acting like a three year old!" Jessie laughed, "which episode is on?" she asked.  
Brock answered Pokemon Water War. Jessie sighed and sat down.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It was now up to the part where Team Rocket went blasting off. Misty frowned when she saw them blast off.  
Now that she had gotten even closer to Team Rocket it seemed wrong to always be hurting them. She looked at them. They were holding hands and smiling?!  
Do they actually LIKE being blasted off? They're nuts! she thought. She decided to ask them why they were so happy at the end of the show.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Misty followed Jessie and James into their bedroom while Ash and Brock stayed behind. Gary was still in the corner.  
"So what actually happened to you Brock? Why'd ya go all funny like that?" Ash questioned. Pikachu looked at Brock asking for an answer.  
"Well you see, in the mornings I sometimes go on like an idiot. I'm just a stupid wusscrapper!" Brock answered laughing.  
"That's nice but I really think we should be thinking about getting out of this avalanche, or at least  
find a way to let somebody know what situation we're in," Ash said matter-of-factly.  
"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong but weren't YOU the one who asked ME the question?" Brock raised an eyebrow.  
"You're wasting my life Wusscrapper," Ash smiled evily, "anyway maybe we could get Jessie or James to use their mobiles  
to notify the staff of this place".  
Ash and Brock went on like this for a while.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
When Jessie, James and Misty came out, Brock and Ash told them the plan. Jessie or James would firstly tell the staff that they were stuck  
in the cabin underneath a whole pile of snow. Then they would all get their pokemon to help dig their way through the snow.  
"Can I come ou now?" Gary whined. Ash shot a glare at Gary. Brock turned away and mumbled something into a little cellphone.  
Brock to Fatermop? I think I've got them right where I want them..." he whispered. 


	6. Secrets Revealed

When Jessie finally let Gary come out of his corner she made him help them dig.   
"Gonna dig me a hole, gonna dig me a hole. Gonna put an Ash in it gonna put an Ash in it. Gonna take a," Gary  
chanted.  
"WILL YA SHUT YER BLOODY MOUTH ALREADY GARY!?! JUST SHADDAUP!!!!!," Meowth yelled and fury-swiped Gary.  
Gary kept going on digging and singing taking no notice of Meowth.  
"Meowth you should watch your language we're around kids now," Jessie scolded Meowth. Meowth crossed his arms  
over his chest.  
Gary smiled evily and got a bit of snow on his digging spoon and flicked the snow at Jessie. "DIE JESSIE! HA!!!"  
he shouted. The snow slowly dripped off Jessie's angry face and when it did she went into a full blow-off.  
"YOU LITTLE CREEP! I OUTTA SPANK YOU! YOU ARE A WILY, SNEAKY, DISGUSTING, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING LITTLE SLIMEBALL!!!  
YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR ANYONE ELSE AND YOU SMELL BAD! YOU DRIBBLE, YOU SNORE, AND FINALLY YOU CHUCK SNOW IN MY FACE!  
WHAT KIND OF ARROGANT BUCKET OF CRAP ARE YOU?" Jessie screamed flashing her arms and legs everywhere.  
  
"Ok I think we all need a break," Brock said smugly. He was trying to act mature again. Everybody *actually from now on whenever I say everybody  
or everyone I mean everyone except Gary unless I say so kay?* glared at Brock.  
"AND JUST WHO PUT YOU IN CHARGE MISTER I'M-SO-GOOD-IT-MAKES-YOU-WANNA-PUKE? I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR STUPID  
FAKE MATURITY YOU AREN'T THE ONE IN CHARGE, NOBODY LIKES YOU AND WILL YOU OPEN YOUR EYES ALREADY?!?!" Jessie  
fumed.   
"She took the words right out of my mouth," Ash said. Gary had started snoring again.  
"Hey Brock, I think you should go to bed, I don't really think it's good for us or Jessie if she's still angry at you and Gary,"  
Misty explained and shoved Brock onto the floor. "Now you get a good day's sleep and we'll play a game to get Jessie's mind offa you".  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"How about Truth or Dare?" Ash suggested. James nodded and looked at Jessie for an answer. She sighed and nodded.  
Everyone moved to Jessie and James' room. "Do the pokemon wanna play?" Ash asked. Pikachu shook his head and Meowth followed Pikachu.  
"Well I guess they don't. Well, who's gunna go first? Spin the bottle to see?" Ash smiled. He grabbed one of Jessie's hairspray  
cans. Jessie trembled with anger. James held her hand to stop her from lunging at Ash.  
As soon as Ash was done she grabbed the can from him and quickly sprayed her hair like she needed it.  
James laughed and realised that before Jessie snatched up the bottle it was pointing at him. Well Jessie seems really uptight so  
I won't ask her staright away. He considered his possibilities then chose Misty.  
"Misty, Truth or Dare?" he started.  
"Hmm, dare," Misty said daringly.  
"Alrighty then, I dare you to, um, ah, dance like a buffon, no an idiot, no actually, like Gary to the Teletubbies theme!"  
"What?! You gotta be kidding me! Oh well I guess I could have gotten worse" Misty stood up and started humming the tune.  
"Say Misty how do you know the tune to teletubbies? Do you watch it or something?" Ash chuckled.  
"NO! I used to watch it when I was a little girl and it's just been stuck in my head but it's really annoying!" Misty  
answered back.  
Once Misty was done she chose Ash.  
"Truth," Ash answered. He wasn't confident enough to pick a dare, Msity would definatly embarrass him.  
"Hey wait a minute, while we're playing truth or dare we have to swear total secrecy. Nothing said or done  
in here is to be whispered or talked about or any kind of spilling-the-beans to anyone else. Got that everyone?"  
Misty asked nervously. Everyone made a pact.  
"Ok then Ash, um, if Pikachu and I were jumping off a cliff and you could only save one of us who would it be?" Misty  
asked hopefully.  
"Oh Misty please don't make me answer that!" Ash pleaded.  
"Well those are the rules of truth or dare"  
Ash groaned. "Well I would save you but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't tell Pikachu I said that"  
"YOU SWEETY ASH!" Misty grinned and gave Ash a gigantic hug. Ash blushed and returned her embrace.  
Ash pointed to James.  
"Truth," James answered.  
"Ok," Ash smiled breaking from Misty's embrace, "tell us how you really feel about Jessie!"  
James blushed bright red and turned away. Ash started laughing.  
"Are you really scared of her? Don't blame you!" he giggled. Jessie shot an evil glare at him. Ash  
shut up.   
"Well?" he pressed on.  
James sighed.  
"Fine," he said still not facing Ash, "well, Jessie and I, we, we love each other".  
James bit his lip and clenched his fists.  
"WOAH! That was unexpected!" Ash gaped.  
"Sure laugh at us, but don't you DARE tell anyone else! Don't go on and on about it everytime you see us now.  
Now you Ash, truth or dare," James gritted.  
"Truth," Ash gulped.  
"Tell us how YOU feel about Misty!" James laughed.  
Ash blushed even redder than James did.  
"Ah sweet revenge," Jessie sighed, "I really do think I've calmed down a lot".  
"Well since you've calmed down we don't need to play this anymore!" Ash tried and stood up eagerly.  
"Oh no you don't!" Jessie leant over and grabbed Ash's leg, pulling him back down.   
"Ok, I love Misty too," Ash quickly said.   
Jessie and Misty looked at each other as if to say looks like we have more in common than we think.  
At that moment Meowth and Pikachu came stumbling into the room.  
"Pikapi pika?" Pikachu asked hopefully.   
"Sure you can Pikachu, come and join us!" Ash welcomed Pikachu.  
Meowth tagged along.  
"But only if we get to give you the dare,' Misty grinned.  
Pikachu and Meowth sweatdropped.  
"We dare you to, ACT LIKE BROCK AND GARY FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" everyone laughed.  
Meowth sighed, "Guess we gotta do what dey want," he said to Pikachu.  
"Duh, I'm Brock! I'm a twerpy dork. I'm being as twerpy as ever! Ash, Misty, Jessie and James  
are way better than me!" Meowth started staggering around.  
"Pika pika chu chu chu pipi pikachupika pi chupi," Pikachu pretended to be asleep and let some dribble run down his cheek.  
Everybody laughed. Then, a huge explosion cascaded down on them.  
They could hear Brock laughing and saying, "Gary! Gary they're here!".  
As the smoke dimmed, a huge balloon descended from the sky...  
  
A/N: In case you're wondering what Pikchu said in that long sentence it was: I'm stupid Gary.  
I snore and I dribble. I am a total moron. I wear baka-pj's. 


	7. New Forces

"Do we KNOW you?" Jessie shouted to the man in the balloon.   
"Ah Team Rocket! Our arch enemies! I just HAVE TO make a sketch of this!" the shadowed blob cried.  
He pulled out a huge easel and started sketching.  
"Oh no, it can't be!" Misty cried.  
"Oh sorry! Lemme introduce myself. Ahem," the man cleared his throat.  
  
"I am a fat man with a dream,  
I wear fat clothes.  
They don't fit,  
Everyone calls me a pervert.  
Cus that's what I am pervert! And I'm the leader of Cwoko Stupid Farm!  
YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
And my name is Tracey but you should call me by the name of FATERMOP!!!!!!!!"  
he shouted while posing in dorky positions, his blubber flying everywhere.  
"Whoo! Look at that blubber fly!" Fatermop laughed when he saw his oversized gut wobble around.  
"Cwoko Stupid Farm? What's that? And, a hey Brock! What are you doing you're meant to be on our side!" Ash shouted.  
Brock was bouncing up and down on his head trying to find his way up onto the huge balloon.  
"I'm.. sorry.. Ash... but I'm an... undercover... for the Cwoko.. Stupid.. ah Farm!," Brock said between bumps, then  
landed in the balloon *after it came right down to the ground*.  
Gary flapped his arms about trying to get into the balloon.  
"Hey! Get that music going Gary! Wiggle wiggle wiggle! Wiggle just for fun!" Fatermop laughed  
and started blobbering around again.  
"I will Fat fatermop! I will ya fat mop!" Gary answered back fluttering around.  
"Touch your nose with your elbow stick your foot up high! Then try to fly!"  
"I am you dumbo. Bla bla," Gary started flurrying more than ever but was cut off by Ash.  
"Pikachu! Zap these dorks to kingdom cum!" he cried.  
"Pika... CHUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted as he sent out a ray of electricity straight at the balloon.  
As soon as the bolt touched the fabric of the balloon it started to crash down.  
"Arbok/Weezing! Get in there!" Jessie and James shouted in unison and threw their pokeballs.  
"Chaaar!" Arbok hissed.  
"Weezing!" Weezing puffed smoke out.  
"Weezing, use your Scary Face!" James commanded.  
"Arbok you too!" Jessie called out.  
The two poison pokemon used their Scary Face attacks to stop the Cwoko Stupid Team in their tracks. "Yeah!" Jessie and James  
smiled.  
"Jessie! James! Why didn't you attack them?" Ash whined.  
"Oh yeah I fergot yer new ta dis aintcha? Well we don't believe in usin pokemon against people. Pokemon attacks are fer  
pokemon battles only. Dat's our rule, and it's also a reason why we always used ta lose ta ya so often," Meowth  
explained.  
"He's right Ash, we do attack specifically at THEM. I think we should stop," Mity looked at Ash.  
Ash nodded.  
"I don't know how we're going to get rid of them then," he asked.  
"Hmm," Misty thought.  
"Ash! Use that new Haunter you caught to create an illusion to distract Cwoko Stupid and lure them away from  
us! Make it like what happened in that forest with the HootHoot Rova girl!" Jessie answered Ash's question.  
Ash nodded again.  
"Haunter, I choose you!" Ash threw his pokeball.  
Great! He didn't turn his hat backwards this time! Misty thought and gave Ash a silent clap.  
"Haunter Haunter!" Haunter cried.  
Ash commanded him to use his confusion power.   
Haunter's eyes glowed purple when he started to attack.   
  
"What? Hey! It's a Romomack! One of those newly discovered pokemon! I'm gunna catch it! Come back here Romomack!  
Fatermop wants to have you!" Fatermop chased after the blue pokemon.  
"A Romomack illusion! Great job Haunter!" Misty cheered.  
Haunter did a cute little cheerleading dance. Everyone laughed.  
Brock and Gary were chasing after their leader. "We'll be back to be stupid again!" Gary shouted back to them.  
"Hey, this turned out way different than what it started out like huh guys?" Ash said going over the facts.  
"You're right. First you were spiteful with Jessie and James, now we're their friends, Brock and Gary turned out to be in a group of  
pathetic stupid losers, and now we're, well we're free. So what are we gunna do now?" Misty answered.  
"Well now that we're friends, maybe we can go along wit hyou on your pokemon journey. James and I have always  
wanted to be pokemon masters like you do so maybe we can earn some badges and catch some new pokemon. While we were following you  
we managed to get the same amount of badges as you did while in disguise so we don't have to go back to the previous towns  
to get the ones we need. So how about it Ash?" Jessie considered, then held out her hand to shake Ash's. James held  
his hand out too.  
"Fine! We are now officially traveling buddies!" Ash handed both his hands out and shook Jessie and James' hands.  
Meowth held his paw out to Pikachu. Pikachu returned the shake.  
  
"So where to now?" Misty asked.  
"Wherever the road takes us!" James replied and swept Jessie of her feet. Jessie giggled.  
"Come on Ash, you said you loved Misty so you can do this too," James smield at Ash. Ash smield back and took Misty  
and picked her up. He started wobbling a bit then steadied his balance. Then they all set off towards Blackthorn City,  
with Pikachu tagging behind Ash, and Meowth running steadily at James' side. 


End file.
